A Home for Dwebble!
A Home for Dwebble! is the 11th episode of the Best Wishes series, and the 668th episode overall. It made its debut in the US on April 16, 2011. Synopsis The episode begins with Ash, Iris, and Cilan setting up for lunch on the bank of a stream. As Ash's Pikachu and Iris's Axew are enjoying their lunch, Axew spots something and Pikachu runs after him. They see a crustacean like Pokemon doing work on its shell. Cilan confirms this Pokemon to be a Dwebble and says its rare to see one outside of its shell. Ash's Pokedex reveals that Dwebble is making the rock that it will live in. Dwebble next fires a corrosive liquid to make its rock easier to carve and then continues working on it.Finally, Dwebble is satisfied with its new home and settles inside of it. Suddenly, three Dwebble come out of the ground and begin to attack Dwebble. The largest Dwebble then goes on to steal Dwebble's house. All of the Dwebble then use Dig to get away. Cilan sends out Pansage and commands him to follow Dwebble using Dig. After a while, Pansage comes back up, followed by the first Dwebble. When Cilan explains to Dwebble that he saw everything, Dwebble runs away in fright. Iris manages to get in front of Dwebble who turns and runs the other way. When Pikachu tries to comfort Dwebble but Dwebble becomes frightened and uses Slash which breaks one of the rocks on the ground. One of the smaller rocks hits Pansage in the head and he becomes knocked out, concerning Dwebble. Dwebble refuses to make a new home and denies the group's help and burrows away. Cilan then decides to find the thieves that stole the home. Meanwhile, Pierce guides Team Rocket into an abondened subway tunnel. Pierce tells them that they need to do research on the Meteonite. They are instructed to infultrate the Antimony Research Facility to obtain the Metonite. The group then leaves. Ash's Pidove returns with no sign of the Dwebble, Pansage also returns and he hasn't seen them either. The first Dwebble returns with no sign of the thieves either. Cilan happily invites Dwebble to dinner. While everyone is eating dinner Pansage passes out. Cilan says that Pansage has a fever and it might be from when he got hit earlier. Cilan says he is out of potions but Iris runs off with Axew and makes a fever reducing remedy from herbs. Everyone is sleeping when Cilan wakes up and sees Dwebble looking at Pansage. Cilan assures to Dwebble that Pansage will be fine. Meanwhile, Team Rocket begins to infultrate the Antimony Research Facility. They dance through all of the lasers and go up to the top of the main room. James navigates a box through the lasers and into a slot and gets through the code. He then manages to copy all of the Meteonite. Pansage wakes up feeling as good as new. Everyone finally finds the Dwebble thieves and they try to run away. Axew follows them but they hide inside their rocks confusing Axew until he spots them outside of their homes. Dwebble is hit by the other two's shells. Pikachu steps in to help but Dwebble refuses. The other Dwebble manage to hit the shell-less Dwebble with Slash sending it flying back. When Dwebble tries to hit the bigger one with Slash, it is hit with one of the others' Slash knocking it out. The group decides that Dwebble needs to take on the other three one at a time, Cilan comes up with a plan to do just that. Cilan puts out three bowls of Pokemon food with ropes attached to them so that they would be split up. Suddenly, the Dwebble thieves appear and Ash's Pikachu, Iris's Axew, and Cilan's Pansage lure them away from each other. The first Dwebble uses Slash on Dwebble before it can attack. Then when that Dwebble comes to attack again but Dwebble causes it to be hit by a boulder then is knocked out by Dwebble's X-Scissor and Slash. The final one is hit by a powerful Slash and becomes stuck between two rocks. It is then knocked out by an X-Scissor. Now all that is left is the head Dwebble thief. It starts off by trying to hit Dwebble with its shell but Dwebble dodges. Dwebble then tries to use Slash but the head Dwebble puts its home in its path so it has to stop. The head Dwebble then hits Dwebble with a powerful Smack Down. Dwebble gets up and lures the head Dwebble into a tunnel so it gets stuck and then uses X-Scissor. Suddenly, Dwebble is hit by Slash and then uses Shell Smash followed by X-Scissor, breaking the head Dwebble's shell and causing it to run away. Dwebble finally gets back in its shell and jumps in excitement. Team Rocket meets Pierce back in the subway tunnel and give him the Meteonite information. Meanwhile, Ash, Iris, and Cilan are saying their goodbyes to Dwebble. But as they are walking away Dwebble runs up and Iris says she thinks it wants to go with Cilan. Cilan then throws up his PokeBall and Dwebble jumps in and Dwebble becomes the second member of Cilan's team. Major Events *Cilan's Pansage is revealed to know Dig *Cilan catches a Dwebble 'Debuts' *Dwebble (Cilan's) Characters 'Humans' *Ash *Iris *Cilan *Jessie *James *Pierce 'Pokemon' *Pikachu (Ash's) *Axew (Iris's) *Meowth (Team Rocket) *Pidove (Ash's) *Pansage (Cilan's) *Dwebble (Cilan's; new; and three others; debut) Trivia *The title screen is played with sound effects, which haven't been heard since A Sandile Gusher of Change!. 'Errors' *In the first shot of Cilan, he is not wearing an apron, however a few scenes later, he has an apron on. *During the scene where Pansage feels better, for a split second the inside of his ear is the same color as his skin rather than being light green. *When Dwebble is battling hte others individually, the Dwebble chasing Axew is the same one that was just knocked out. <-- A Club Battle for Club Champ!___________________________________Here Comes the Trubbish Squad! -->